Layouts/Home Village
Every single one of us Clashers fight for a spot on the top of the leaderboard for the chance of immortalizing our name, deeming ourselves a true champion/victor. However, none of this can ever come to be unless you have an adequate defense able to withstand the constant bombardment from friends and enemies alike, all with the same goal in mind to be the best. We all not only need a powerful attack strategy, but also a strong and durable defense. If you have a good defense, we recommend that you post it here instead of the You page. This is a page in which you can see good layouts which that may be able withstand against aggressive attacks. Remember the new Wall Breaker will not be affected by spikes (spiking) unless there is a structure directly behind the Wall; this is the only exception in which the Wall Breaker will go for the spike instead of the main wall. Defense Against the Updated Wall Breakers In the update the Wall Breaker now target Walls that enclose Buildings; this means they move and go around free-standing walls. Updated Wall Breakers don't just go to the nearest wall; instead they go to the nearest compartment. Use this to your advantage by channeling them into gaps, where your carefully laid Traps will instantly kill them. This method can also help defend against other Troops, such as mobs of Giants. In addition, the more time the Wall Breakers (and other Troops) spend moving and not attacking, the more opportunities your defensive buildings have to kill them. Wall Concepts Base layouts can be divided into two basic categories: Symmetrical and asymmetrical. Most bases have some amount of symmetry, whether they are partially, bilaterally or quadrilaterally symmetrical; others are bilaterally mirrored. They can be further divided by their basic defensive concept. Here are a few: *'Single Wall: '''A single wall surrounding all or most of the buildings. ''Note: Archer raids work well against single layered walls. *'Double or Multi-Layered Wall: '''A portion or all of a wall segment with multiple layers. ''Note: Wall Breakers have splash damage that can break 2 wall layers as if they were 1. *'Inner and' Outer wall: 'As the name implies, an inner wall protecting the most valuable structures, with an outer wall fully or partially enclosing the inner wall and its associated defenses. *'The Bunker Defense: '''Multi-Layered walls (Usually 3 or more layers thick) in the center of the map with most buildings outside the wall and resources (possibly Town Hall) inside the wall. *'Spiking:' a way of designing walls in such a way that they lure Wall Breakers to extra portions of a wall so as not to breach the main wall. ''This method is OUTDATED since the last few updates have made Wall Breaker AI ignore spiking. *'Compartmentalizing, Enclosing or Section Defense:' This manifests in different ways. The basic concept is to have various compartments of a one or a few buildings to slow down troops. This method replaces the spiking method since the new Wall Breaker AI aims for "Enclosed Buildings"! *'Funneling Defense:' Lure opponents into a specific (and usually confined) area, steering them towards Traps and making them easy targets for Mortars. *'Hybrid: '''A blend of any of these wall concepts. Advice *Never put all storage together. If the enemy gets to that compartment, it's all over. Put them together at your own risk. For the same reason, do not bunch Gold Mines or Elixir Collectors together. *Upgrade intersections (Where wall meets another bit of wall) of walls first. *Mortars do best in the center of your base. At higher levels, Air Defenses do better in the center, but at lower levels, it still helps to have them in the walls, in 1 of the more inner compartments. *Cover all buildings with a defense; even other defenses. *Space out defenses so they are neither too close nor too spread out. *If Trophies are not a concern, put the Town Hall in corner of the map unprotected by walls. Though is not a guarantee, this strategy enables enemies to attack you and beat you easily. The idea is to get a twelve hour shield while only loosing a few trophies and to keep the attacking force away from your resources or weaken them. This will also attract lower level players who only want trophies and will be unable to penetrate your defenses any way, though they will take more trophies. Layouts ''*Note: Type ''"|center|" (minus the qoutation marks) ''''in source mode to align pictures with others Town Hall level 9 Town Hall level 8 Town Hall level 7 Town Hall level 6 Town Hall level 4 or lower where the fuck is town hall level 5 layout Layouts in videos Category:Strategy Guides Category:Community Category:Defense